True Love's Kiss
by Ashlyn Olivia Cameron
Summary: Sky broke up with Bloom because he thought the she is cheating on him. Two years later Bloom suddenly collapsed and... THIS THE REWRITE OF MY STORY "BROKEN HEART" BUT I CHANGED SOME FEW STUFFS BAD SUMMARY BUT PLEASE READ IT
1. Chapter 1 The Past

**AU:**

 **HI GUYS I'M Princessmhacysparx11** **... This is my first story so I don't have any experiences in writing a story... I'm still editing this story so that you can understand it better...**

 **(I'm not good at english)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB**

 **True Love's Kiss**

 **CHAPTER1: THE PAST**

-2 Years ago-

==========DOMINO PALACE==========

"Who was that guy!" Yelled Sky

"Sky what are you talking about?" Asked Bloom,her voice is a little shaky because of how Sky is acting towards her

"Oh come on Bloom!...Don't tell me you don't know the guy you kissed back in Frutti Music Bar" Yelled Sky

Sky was about to slap Bloom hardly but lucky for Bloom someone had stop Sky

from doing it to her―Brandon

"Don't you dare doing that to my sister!You may be my best friend but I can kill you if you keep on hurting Bloom!" Brandon yelled pushing Sky to the wall beating him up while Bloom just stood there crying

Brandon noticed that Bloom is crying so he told her to go to her room

"Bloom go to your room…Now!" Brandon shouted at Bloom as he don't want to see Bloom cry when he hurt Sky

Bloom just obeyed Brandon because he is older than her and their father told Bloom that she should obey and respect all the people that is older than her.

When Bloom is in her room Sky is bleeding and unconscious which gaves Brandon an idea

"Guards!" Brandon yelled

"How can we help you Prince Brandon?" One of the guards asked Brandon

"I need you to bring him to my room and chain him up there...UNDERSTOOD?" Brandon ordered calmly

"Yes Prince Brandon" One of the guards said again

"Good" Brandon replied

-~-~AFTER SOME MINUTES-~-~

_-_AT BRANDON'S ROOM_-_

"Why are you hurting Bloom!" Brandon yelled at Sky furiously  
"Because she's cheating on me!" Sky yelled

"She's not!" Brandon said angrily

"Then why did she kissed a guy on Earth!" Sky yelled letting his emotions out

"Because she grew up there you stupid! They give thanks in way of kissing them on the cheeks" Brandon explained to Sky while shouting

After Brandon said that he unchained Sky and give him 5 bottles of wine and walked out

"What have I done!" Sky yelled when he realized that Bloom is the one who is the victim not him...

∞TBC∞

I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER AND UPDATE IT ASAP...

I'LL CONTINUE IF I GOT AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS

AU:

I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER 'COZ WE HAVE A LONG TEST AND OUR SCHOOL CHOSE ME AND TWO OF MY LASSMATES TO REPRESENT OUR SCHOOL IN THE "PANLALAWIGAN MIND CHALLENGE", SO PLEASE WISH US LUCK

Princessmhacysparx11


	2. Chapter 2 Comatose

**A.N.**

HI GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN! I JUST REUPLOAD THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S SO SHORT. I REALLY AM SO SORRY BECAUSE WE ARE SO BUSY LAST VACATION AND I HAVE SOME FEW PROJECT TO FINISH. PLS READ!

 **CHAPTER2: TRUE LOVE'S KISS**

* * *

 **Bloom's Room at Domino**

 **BLOOM'S POV**

'Two days left until my Princess Ball' I thought to myself as I sighed. The memories of Sky hurting me keeps on replaying on my mind

When I stood up I felt dizzy, all I remembered was that I collapsed and then everything went black

 **END OF POV**

Bloom yelled a little before she collapsed so one of the guards near her room hear it and reported it immediately to the king and the queen

 **-BLOOM'S ROOM**

 **Oritel's POV**

"Bloom wake up…..wake up!" My wife, Marion shouted a little. I understand why she is acting like this because are daughter's still not waking up, I mean it's already two days!

I and Marion were just staring at Bloom, suddenly the doctor came with results

"Greetings Your Majesties" The doctor greeted us

"What happened to her and why is she still not waking up! It's already two days" I shouted, I can't hold it anymore, I don't want to see Bloom suffering

"King Oritel, Queen Marion I've got some bad news… The Princess went into a coma but it's no ordinary coma, she will only wake up when her true love kisses her… But that true love cannot be from her family" The doctor said. I can't believe this is happening, maybe this is just a dream or maybe he is joking

"You're kidding us, right?" I asked I just wanted to know if this is true

"Sir I hope I am but I am not joking" The doctor said firmly

I just wanted to cry but I can't cry in front of them, I have to be strong… I have to be strong for my wife

And Bloom

"Your majesties I have to go, maybe you should go too, the Princess needs to rest" The doctor said

"We will go we also have an important meeting about the new threat in the Magic Dimension" I said

"But who's going to watch out Bloom overnight?" Marion asked me

"Of course Daphne, Brandon, and their friends will watch out for her" I said

(THE DOCTOR LEFT WHILE THE TWO WERE TALKING)

 **END OF POV**

Oritel told the guard to call Daphne and Brandon. After the guard nodded he left and started walking towards Daphne's and Brandon's room

"Princess Daphne and Prince Brandon the queen and king wants you to watch out for the youngest Princess in her room over night" The guard said

"Ok we will" Brandon said

The two walk to their sibling's room they really miss her. Her laugh, her voice, her smile

When Bloom is in coma, the whole castle is lonely, lifeless, and silent

When they entered Bloom's room they were shocked to her pale and lifeless

"Oh Bloom please wake up…" Daphne whispered to Bloom, wishing Bloom will wake up soon

"Why don't we call the Winx and the guys to come over. I'm sure they missed Bloom" Brandon suggested

"Good idea Brandon. I'll call them" Daphne said

Few minutes after Daphne called them they arrived

 **STELLA'S POV**

I can't believe that my bestfriend Bloom is in coma

I looked at my brother Sky and I think he's going to cry or something

"Oh Bloom, I wish you were awake" Flora said with her sweet voice that always made Bloom sleep

"Yeah I hope too. We won't be complete without her" Musa said with an almost crying voice

I can't help it to walk out and cry. When I got outside the room I ran into the royal gardens to have an alone time when I sat on the bench Bloom and I used to sat on to watch the stars at night

Suddenly I heard someone whispered near my ears. The voice say "Help me" three times

It took me a few seconds to recognize that voice because it sounded famillar to me

Then suddenly it clicked to my mind; It was Bloom's voice

* * *

SO THAT'S CHAPTER 2 I GUESS IT WILL TAKE A LONG TIME FOR ME TO UPDATE AGAIN

*CLIFF HANGER... HAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
